


Who's are these?

by Junebug1312



Category: Crankiplier - Fandom
Genre: Awkwardness, Embarrassment, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 15:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11808384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junebug1312/pseuds/Junebug1312
Summary: An interesting, somewhat awkward, beginning to a road trip. Featuring mysterious underwear and clueless friends.





	Who's are these?

I threw down my bag on the hardwood floor, the fabric hitting the hard ground created a harsh sound that filled the room. Amy rolled her eyes at my entrance.

"Really Mark? You'll create a dent!" Amy complained, I just chuckled and shrugged my shoulders.

Teamiplier, as our fans called us, were going on a road trip. I was so excited to be going on a fun trip with all of my friends, we had all packed the night before and were just meeting up now at my house. 

"Mark I packed the trunk, we are all ready to go!" Tyler exclaimed, a truly happy smile gracing his face. He had clearly just been outside, given the sweat dripping down his face. I gave him thumbs up, and he walked out of the room.

I rubbed my face, leaving my hand damp with sweat, it was super hot outside but it seemed even hotter in here. My hair was most likely curled with sweat, whereas Amy looked as good as usual. Originally most of the group assumed Amy and I were dating, that was before I came out as gay to everyone, the speculation cleared up instantly. Who I actually was dating, might be a bigger shock to them when they finally find out.

I looked over at Ethan who was sitting on the couch, mindlessly scrolling through his phone. His blue hair was drenched with sweat but he still looked adorable. I glanced over his body for a while, just admiring my hot boyfriend when he noticed my staring. He looked up and smirked, amused at my gawking, I blushed and turned away from him. I didn't want Amy to get suspicious of us since we were the secret couple. Amy didn't seem to notice though, she was deep in thought, probably worrying about the trip ahead of us. I walked over to her and patted her shoulder trying to comfort her, she snapped out of thought and gave me a weak smile. 

"Ok guys, come on out! We got to get a move on!" Katheryne called out from outside. Ethan jumped up, as I grabbed my bag and the three of us headed out. Once we had gotten outside and I had successfully locked up, we all decided that I would drive first and then we'd switch off every two hours. I didn't mind driving, I actually preferred being in control of the situation, I try to be a leader every chance I get. I tossed my bag over to Tyler who grabbed hold of it with one hand, he threw it into the trunk and shut it loudly.

As I looked at the car, my blush came back up again. A few nights ago Ethan and I had snuck out of the house, telling the group that the car might be having trouble, of course, that was a complete lie. If the car really was having trouble I would be going straight to Tyler, but they all didn't seem to care and we managed to get out with questions. The night started out as us just making out but it became a little more than that after all the tension of not being able to touch and kiss inside the house. I snuck a glance over at Ethan and he seemed to be having the same thoughts I was, his cheeks a rosy pink.

After checking our bags one last time, we got into our corresponding spots, me as the driver, Ethan as the passenger and the rest in the back. I smiled at him, and he discreetly winked at me, pulling his seatbelt over his body. I bit my lip but smirked back, the night we had shared was definitely memorable. I was about to start up the car when Tyler gasped behind us.

"Woah um guys?" he chuckled nervously, both Ethan and I looked back confused, when our eyes widened.

In Tyler's hand, was Ethan's rumpled boxers. His blue fucking boxers.

Amy and Katheryne started to giggle, their faces flushing pink alongside Ethans and mine. I can't believe his boxers are in here! Ethan and I didn't dare to look at each other, we didn't want to raise any suspicions, though I was certain the guilty looks gracing our faces would probably give us away.

"Mark, who's are these?" Tyler asked, trying really hard not to burst out laughing. I glared at him, wishing he wouldn't have asked.

I thought fast on my feet though, hoping it would be enough.

"Mine" I huffed out a laugh, trying to make it believable.

Tyler shook his head, not believing it at all. I bit my lip and tried to plead with my eyes for him to not question me, but unfortunately, he didn't seem to get the message.

"Dude, you would never be able to fit into these" Tyler smirked, noticing how uncomfortable I was.

I rolled my eyes, but the blush on my face was not going anywhere. Meanwhile, Amy and Katheryne were whispering to each other, saying who knows what.

"Tyler come on we should just get going," Ethan said, I gave him a grateful smile.

"No way! Mark just tell us, who were you in here with, you haven't been out for a few days, I don't even remember the last time you were in this car!" Amy exclaimed and I gulped, shit they were getting closer to figuring it out.

"Tyler where did you even find those?" I tried to sidetrack, Tyler raised an eyebrow at my sudden interest in the conversation.

"It was wedged between the door and the side of my seat" Tyler explained and pointed to where he was talking about. I groaned and closed my eyes, so that's where Ethans missing boxers ended up, no wonder we couldn't find them and Ethan had to awkwardly run back in the house wearing no underwear, hoping the others wouldn't notice. Which thankfully due to the stress, workload, and exhaustion we had all been under, they didn't.

I was starting to worry now, my foot repeatedly tapping on the gas pedal, just wanting to forget about the incident and drive off. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Ethan was chewing on his lip, to the point of it almost bleeding. I studied my three friends in the back, Tyler was examining the boxers, most likely looking for any trace of the person they belonged to. Amy had a pensive look on her face staring off into the distance and Katheryne was watching Ethan with an equally pensive look.

"Ok well let's get going, you guys can humiliate me with this later, ok?" I asked rhetorically and turned back around in my seat, sticking the key that was resting in my hand into the ignition. I noticed I was shaking slightly, my nerves getting the better of me. The engine roared and I was about to finally place my foot on the gas pedal when I heard a tiny almost inaudible gasp, come from the backseat. Almost identical to the earlier one, except higher pitched and quieter.

"Wait a minute" Amy slowly said and I gradually turned back around, not wanting too but barely having a choice. 

"Mark the last time you went into this car was-" 

She stopped and her eyes became saucers. Her mouth fell open and her ability to do anything but blink stopped as well.

"Amy, what is it?" Katheryne asked excitement coloring her voice. Tyler leaned in closer to Amy as well, Katheryne and him went completely still.

Ethan and I took the moment and worriedly looked at each other. Amy had figured it out, the next move was up to her. He sighed and I could see him trying to reason with me just through facial expressions. We argued with our eyebrows for a bit, before I sighed and nodded gently, knowing this was going to be a major moment for all of us. I was sick and tired of this already, knowing it would just be better to get it over with.

Ethan chuckled weakly and reached for his boxers out of Tyler's hand who was so distracted by Amy's unableness to speak he barely noticed.

"ha...I was looking for these..." Ethan managed a small smile and turned back around in his seat.

Tyler, Amy, and Katheryne were quiet for a moment until...

"What!?" Tyler and Katheryne exclaimed in unison.

Then came the onslaught of responses.

"Really guys!?"

"There is no way..."

"I did figure it out! I thought I was wrong..."

"Guys!" I yelled, the three instantly shut up.

"Yes...those are Ethan's" I confirmed, everyone practically vibrated with shock.

"And yes, we are a couple" I mumbled and smiled at Ethan, he grinned back.

"Guys..." Amy started and our faces dissolved into worry, what if they didn't support us?

Our fears, quickly vanished when they all began to clap, laughing hysterically as they did.

"Guys...next time....please don't forget articles of clothing" Amy hiccuped with laughter and the three of them began losing it all over again.

Ethan and I rolled our eyes, but our blushes grew darker. Now all of our friends didn't just know we were together, but that we had also fooled around.

"Well, that wasn't the most elegant coming out story" Ethan chuckled and I giggled alongside him.

"But at least I can do this now" he stated, grabbing ahold of my face and connecting our lips. I smiled into the kiss and grasped handfuls of his hair in both hands, passionately. 

Amy and Katheryne awed as Tyler pretended to gag, but their reactions didn't matter as much as how I felt in this moment. Once we broke apart, we ducked our heads, embarrassed at our public display. I ruffled Ethan's hair, making it even messier, he scowled but winked at me, finally, I turned back around and stepped on the gas pedal ready to begin our trip.

"Oh and just so you know guys, we are not going to stop joking about this whole event the rest of the trip," Tyler said, Amy and Katheryne hummed in agreement. Both Ethan and I groaned.

This was going to be a long drive.


End file.
